A Prince Who turns baby
by awaicky96
Summary: Wonderfull day at Seishun Gakuen,ruined becoz Inui bcome the coach.   Ryoma has to drink Inui juice becoz he lost in a run match,the effect make Ryoma turn into a baby ..  Worst he turned in front of The mighty king Atobe.  What will gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Man, i never though on writing this story...

But anyway please R&R

Warning : contain **YAOI / SHOUNEN AI**

Pairing : Atobe – Ryoma..

p/s : im not really good in English... so it might have a lot grammar errors XD

* * *

><p>Today is just like another day in Seishun Gakuen . The regulars training is also the same as before...but... today their training routine gonna be a bit different.. TADAA, Inui is gonna be the coach.. and that's mean , the regulars gonna drink Inui DELICIOUS health juice..<p>

"Guys, as today training .. I'll gonna make you all run 4laps around the court.." said Inui calmly.

"Ne, ochibi.. don't you think Inui is up to something?" Ask the red hair Eiji to Ryoma.

"Umm , Mada mada dane." Answer Ryoma with its cocky arrogant voice.

"Man, that's was indeed easy !" said Momoshiro excitedly.

Fuji is smilling, Tezuka just quiet as ever , Kaidoh is ... uhh nevermind.

"But." Inui starts to say in annoyance voice. OMG all the regulars started to panicking when Inui said but.. except Tezuka and Fuji.

" _man, this guy is reaaally is up to something."_ Ryoma think. Eiji cling to Oishi shoulders because of scared to see Inui devilish GRIN.

"Who is late in 3 minutes and got the last place... they'll end up drink my new GOLDEN RING juice . " Oishi , Eiji , Momo ,Kaidoh and Ryoma starts to gulped .

_He is Devillllll!_

"Minna, on your marks ,get set,, GO " shouted Inui.

At first Ryoma is getting the lead.. but at the end of the finish line ,he fall.

" Oishii,i feel symphaty to ochibi chan.. "Eiji cried out loud when Ryoma is trying his best to drink the Idiotic Juice or whatever its name.

"Saaa, Ryoma kun you want to drink it or you want me to feed it to you?" Ask Devilish Inui. Ryoma pouted he take the glass and slip it to his pink lips, and drink the juice till its finished.

Everyone waited for the effect on their baby ace.. suddenly Ryoma started to feel dizzy and going to fall. Fuji hold him and place him at near court gates.

"Echizen, are you alright? " Ask the tensai. Ryoma holds his head. _Man it really_ _hurts_ . The others started to worried at their baby. Tezuka already glanced at Inui with a death look in his eyes

" Wait the second it should be fine drinking my juice,oh my god what have i done?" Inui started to panicking when he see Ryoma pale skin face.

" Inui find the antidote .! and I mean NOW!" Tezuka order Inui. Inui run to the health room.

" Hey , Echizen can you walk home?" ask Momoshiro with concern.

" Im fine Momo senpai.. just a little dizzy." Answer Ryoma. Fuji grab Ryoma arm and he open his blue eyes... oh,oh Fuji senpai is scary when he open his eye.

"And you soo gonna go home with me now. ! "

"Fuji senpai Im fine don't worry" Ryoma against it. He tried to stand and suddenly collapse. His world is black right now.

"ECHIZEN!" the regulars started to panicked.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Ryoma's head as to burst when he wakes up from sleep, what just had happen yesterday? He remember he drinks Inui juice and pass out. Then what?

Ryoma startled when he heard knocking on his door.

His Baka oyaji stared at him.

" What do you want oyaji?" Ryoma asked in a tone of pride.

" Yo Seishounen you should be grateful to your teammates . Because the kindness to send you home.. What was you thinking faint at the middle of your training?" Nanjiroh babbler to Ryoma. He was shocked when the regulars sent Ryoma home yesterday .

"Man, i'm late to school!" Ryoma stood up, suddenly dizzy and collapsed. Nanjiroh shocked and came close to Ryoma to make sure his son is okay.

" Hey , seishounen . I've just call your school and your principal let you pass school for a week because of certain reason.." Nanjiroh help Ryoma to lay down on his bunk. Ryoma nodded he close his eye .. his head hurts so damn much..

" Ryo , Me and your ka-san going to a trip for a month . Are you gonna follow us?" Ask Nanjiroh

" Im fine on my own Oyaji. I stayed with Nanako and Karupin." Answer Ryoma.

Nanjiroh left the room , letting Ryoma to rest.

Few day past ... somehow Ryoma feel his getting shorter and shorter .. For some no reason. His parents has left for their trip leaving him and Nanako at the house.

" Im so bored, Momo senpai is on date with Ann san (Tachibana little sister) , Fuji with Tezuka, Oishi with Eiji senpai, Taka senpai is busy with the shop, Kaidoh senpai with Inui ..urghhh I need to get out from this house. "

Ryoma change to his sport outfit.. then he realise his shirt is getting big and also the shorts. Am I become shorter? Ryoma take his cap and wear his shoes and decide to visit the Street Courts.

Atobe the mighty arrogant king sit at the bench . His just beat Oshitari and now his really bored.. then suddenly he saw a small figure approaching to the courts.

" Hey, Yuushi ? is that Echizen?" ask Atobe.

" I think so.. but isn't he some kind .." Oshitari paused

" Shorter .. right?" Ask Atobe again.

" Well, hello monkey king!" Greet Ryoma with his arrogant voice.

"and you too Oshitari senpai " Ryoma bowed at Oshitari..

" You Brat! How Dare you talked to Ore-sama like that?"

" What? Am I wrong? You sure look like a monkey.." Ryoma smirked

Oshitari chuckle he pat Ryoma silky hair and go to the bench .

" Hey , monkey king. Dare for a match?" Ask Ryoma

" As you Wish Brat.." Atobe agreed.

The match starts ...

6-6 The match point and Atobe to serve.

" Im going to beat you Brat!" Atobe shout

The ball hits the court but unexpectly Ryoma din't move. The ball hits his fore head . Ryoma down.

"Echizen kun!" Oshitari go near Ryoma. He put Ryoma head to his lap.

" Ryoma!" Atobe shocked. He look at Oshitari .

"Echizen kun? " Oshitari slaped Ryoma face slowly hoping the boy conscious.

Ryoma sweat a lot. Atobe become worried sick if something might happen to Ryoma. He lift Ryoma and carry him Bridal style to the bench and place him there.

" We need water , i go find water . Yuushi you go and take the jacket in my car." Atobe order. They go search for the thing they want. When they came back , they stunned when they see Ryoma's not there and , left his shorts, cap and everything.

" Where can the brat go?" Atobe starts panicking

" I don't know." Oshitari said.

Then they heard a voice. A cute voice .

" A..tata.. bubu" the voice kind of sound like that. Atobe and Oshitari search for the voice and somehow they stopped at Atobe's tennis bag. There is a baby wearing a big size sports clothe. The baby looked at Atobe and he giggle happily.

"Oshitari ,tell Ore-sama is not dreaming." Atobe ask Oshitari.

Oshitari hold the baby . The baby hug Oshitari he plays with Oshitari collar.

" No Atobe. You're not day dreaming. This kid is Echizen kun."

Baby Ryoma stretch his hand out hoping Atobe will hug him.

"anyanya chaa!" baby Ryoma said

" Atobe he wants you to hold him" Oshitari give baby Ryoma to Atobe.

"And since when you learn baby language ?" Atobe take Ryoma. Somehow Ryoma is cute like this. Ryoma is attach to Atobe , he hugged Atobe neck and keeps giggling.

"He said he love you.." Oshitari said calmly then he chuckle. Ryoma is really cute when he is a baby.

Atobe blush.. then suddenly baby Ryoma started to make cry face... then

"Wuaaa wuaaa.."

" Oshitari, ore sama demand you to tell ore-sama what is wrong with this brat?" Atobe panick.

" He colds." Oshitari take Ryoma to his arms. He rubbed Ryoma's back hoping it will make Ryoma feel warm.. and it did . Ryoma stop crying and started giggling

"somehow i really don't understand this brat." Atobe said.

" We need to get him home." Oshitari said.

* * *

><p>How's the chapter 2? XD i know im Not good .. but I,ll try my hardest to write this storyy<p>

Please R&R XD

Next chapter is coming


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER3 **

"How? how to send him home? Ore-sama doesn't know his house" Atobe said

"Don't worry; I'll already collect data about Echizen Kun and the others in Seigaku. Be eased not only his address, his phone number, his body length...bla, bla, bla" Oshitari murmured.

"What are you? A stalker" Atobe make face. He looked at the baby, how cute... _Wait the second; did I just say Echizen is cute?_

"Come on Atobe. Let's go." Oshitari order.

They walk to Ryoma home. When they arrived. They found a note stick to the door.

_Dear Ryoma,_

_I m not going to be home for 2 weeks. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier._

_I stay with my friends for a group presentation. _

_Also, I forgot to place the key in the usual place._

_The door is unlocked. But make sure to lock it before you go to sleep._

_LOVE_

_Nanako... 3_

"I think today is our lucky day. " Said Oshitari. Atobe is holding Sleeping Ryoma.

They entered the house, Atobe amazed by the Japanese style decoration.

It didn't take long time to search for Ryoma rooms. They enter the room, they find the room was neat and there is a bunch of tennis book's in the cabinet.

"Hmm, this room is small compare to Ore-sama bed room." Atobe said with his pride.

He put little Ryoma on the floor. A Himalayan cat entered the room and headed straight to Ryoma. Ryoma is laughing happily when he plays with the cat...

"Atobe , we can't let him stayed in the house with no one to take care of him." Oshitari stared at the baby.

"So, what do you want ore-sama to do?" Atobe lift his brow to Oshitari.

" What's ? You're house is damn big then, you can take care a baby don't you?" Oshitari smirked.

Atobe returned to his house after he tired on arguing with Oshitari .. at last he loose . Atobe opened the door where he found his lovely mother Elizabeth Atobe is smiling at him.

"Oh dear, kei chan . Whose baby is this? You're not going to tell me this is your son with some of your girlfriend. " Ask the lady curiosly.

"Mother! I did not.. this is...it's .. m..my friend" Atobe halt.

" Your friend? I don't recall you being friends with cute little baby" Elizabeth poke Ryoma cheek and make's Ryoma giggle.

"You remember, urmm Echizen Ryoma?" Ask Atobe

"Oh , the boy you use to talk about?" Elizabeth smirked.

"Mother..." Atobe blushed there is no need to tell about it out loud. Even though Ryoma is in baby form and cant even understand what his mother said.

"What im going to said is , some of the guy in his team give him weird drinking juice that make him turned into a baby." Atobe explained to his mother.

"So you're gonna tell me you have to take care of him because of sudden reason?" Elizabeth hold Ryoma to his chest and couldn't stop poking Ryoma cheeks. Atobe nodded.

"I don't mind at all, after all I already started to love this child" Elizabeth kiss Ryoma chubby cheeks

"But mother, who is going to take care of him? I have school in morning. " Atobe against it. Even though he also taken a liking to Ryoma, no.. not taken a liking but always like him. Since the day they fight in National Tournament.. But whose gonna admit? He is Atobe after all.

" Oh you dear, I'm gonna take care of him in the morning and you gonna do the rest. Right Ryo-chan? " Elizabeth talk to Ryoma.

"Achacha , aburr" Ryoma happily said in his baby language

" Now, Stop standing at the door and bring Ryoma and his stuff to your room. Mother going out for a " said Elizabeth.

"and where are you going?" ask Atobe bluntly

" Hohoho, im going to buy some baby clothe .. Nyaa it's happy to have a baby in our house , talk about when you were a baby.." Elizabeth starts to mumbling while wearing his shoes.

"Mother , cut it out." And more blushing from the older man. He hesitantly looking at Ryoma which are happy for unknown reason. He began to walk upstairs to his room and leaving his weird mother to her own world.

" Man, now what should i do to you?" Atobe patted Ryoma silky hair.

"Atata, tata" Ryoma hold Atobe sleeves. He make weird face and suddenly,WUACKKK~! the baby vomited at Atobe shirt... ( LOL XD )

"You.. Little **BRAT**! You know this shirt is expensive. Darn it!" Atobe mumbling . His face was like roast tomato . Anyone who see his face can tell how mad he is.

But for somehow it didn't take affect at Ryoma who was enjoying laughing happily looking at the angry Atobe.

* * *

><p>wooooa i like Ryoma antitude .. even he in the baby form he still can make Atobe annoyed LOLXd<p>

so how's the chapter ? more too come i din't have anything to do anyways =p

Please R&R

thanks for reading..


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**Hey guys, or girls whuteva heres chapter 4 . I really sorry for neglected this story far to long . Thanks for the review.. you all readers really make my day... how can i thanked you enough? LOL soo wut do you think will happen to Ryoma now? hmmm.. **

**p/s : this chapter is kinda short but i promised the next one will be far to long kuikui **

**enjoy reading luv y'all.**

* * *

><p>It's been 3 days since Ryoma turns to a baby, and it's time for Atobe to go back to his school.<p>

" Atobe, what's wrong ? you look worried, are you okay?" Ask Yuushi while he put Ryoma in baby blue coverall's . Ryoma make a gurgling voice.

" Nothing, ore-sama just thinking, school is starting and where the hell should we send Ryoma to. Ore-sama mom's out , and the housekeeper is Way to busy to even change the brat diapers." The latter said with frustration. Yuushi sit next to Atobe at the bed.  
>"Look Ryo chan , Papa Atobe is worried about you. How cute XD" Ryoma make the happy saound again and clapped his tiny hand.<br>" Pa...pa " The baby said. Both Atobe and Yuushi stare at Ryoma with wide eyes.  
>" Did he just ... just call ore-sama pa..pa?" Atobe said stuttering. His eye still locked with the innocent face of a ... weird cute baby. " I think so. OMG! It's fucking cute . I feel like a mom who heard her first baby talked.. O" Yuushi squeal with delight , he kissed the baby cheek.<br>" oi, Firtsly Yuushi, Watch your language. Secondly, you're not his mother so stop squealing like a girl."  
>Atobe grunted and he ruffle Ryoma hair . The baby make a disagree expression.<br>" achacha.. " Ryoma curled his tiny hands to a fist and hit Atobe arm ( with the power of baby of course =P) .  
>" Ooooh, baby dont like to be treated like a kid i see." Atobe kneel in front of the infant. Ryoma pouted his lips and widen his eyes. He thought Atobe is angry at him .<br>(omg! his face is freakin CUTE! ) the innerself of Atobe speak.  
>" Atobe ..." Yuushi grinned evilly.<br>(ome ! this is not gonna be good . I know that is a OEL (OSHITARI EVIL LOOK) )  
>" Wha...what? " Atobe hold Ryoma closed to him.<br>" You said , you dont know where to send Ryochan right?"  
>" Yea...h ?" Ryoma tilt his head cutely at Atobe for his weird behavior.<br>" You know our school give us privilage to do anything we want , as long we didnt do anything stupid and keep our grade high right?" Yuushi still keeps his OEL expression.  
>" Why did ore-sama have a feeling this conversation is going to be the death of me?" Atobe " Well... how about you brought Ryobaby to school so he can be with his papa and not feeling alone." Yuushi smirked " What the hell! Ore sama will never emberassed himself at school. " Atobe furiously said " Ckool! Ckool! yoyo to ckool! papa bing yoyo to ckool!" Ryoma suddenly said happily and bounce up and down on the king lap.<br>" See Atobe , how could you say no to that?" Yuushi pointed his slender finger to Ryoma who now is making his uke face towards Atobe.  
>( Omg! this cute little brat will be the dead of me) Atobe innerself said again.<p>

* * *

><p>pls R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
